Big Brother
by Yuuki-Neechan
Summary: Sam has to look after Dean after he is injured, but will Dean let him? One-shot, cute i think, my third one-shot...I might put up a long story if i get reviews, come on people, i need to know im doing bad or good. either one will do


Big Brother instinct…a mystery to Sam, until now

"Damn it" Dean growled through clenched teeth as Sam knelt beside him, "That vampire had way too much strength dude." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean tried and failed to put a funny spin on the events of that evening.

It had been a actually been quite an easy hunt: Hide out in the forest until the vampire came past and cut its head off, but Dean had been too impatient and jumped out too soon, causing the vampire to engage Dean in a one-on-one fight until Sam had had the chance to cut its head off. Said vampire now lay a few feet away, and its head stood near the tree 3 metres away.

"Why did you jump in so soon Dean?" Sam sighed lifting up Dean's shirt carefully to see the extent of the damage

"Bored" Dean said shrugging his shoulders. Sam ignored him and catalogued the various injuries before listing them to Dean, who sat uncomfortably on the forest floor.

"Okay, a big laceration on your back, four fingernail marks across your chest which are quite deep, bruising around the neck and on the arms, a shallow cut across the shoulder…and a small but deep cut on the temple" Sam finished, looking closely at his small head wound.

"Not bad for one nights work" Dean said earning a glare from Sam.

Sam had to support Dean all the way back to the Impala and refused outright to let Dean drive,

"The adrenaline rush will wear off soon and the blood loss will make you tired" Sam said taking the keys from Dean as he pushed him over to the passenger side, with lots of grumbling from Dean they eventually set of for the 25 mile drive back into the city and to their motel.

The drive back felt long to Sam because he was worried about his older brother that was sitting unnaturally silent beside him. Dean was in pain and he was trying _too_ hard to hide it and this is what was making Sam more worried, he glanced at Dean every few minutes to make sure he was okay but Dean didn't notice, seeming more intent on looking out of the window at the pitch-black landscape, Dean finally started looked out of the front window and Sam noticed how pale his face had become.

"Dean, you okay man?" Sam asked

"Mm'fine Sammy" Dean mumbled after a pause, and Sam shot a sideways glance at him to see his eye's dropping

"Now come on Dean, you can't go to sleep yet" Sam warned him but Dean couldn't respond as his body had decided to shut him down for rest.

The motel came into view and Sam quickly pulled into the nearest spot to their room before getting out and putting their bags into the room before returning to the Impala.

"Dean…come on dude, we have to get you inside so I can wrap up the cuts for you" Sam said as he bodily lifted Dean out of the car and put him on his feet. Sam didn't let go of Dean as he turned and locked up the car which was lucky as Dean seemed to only be half awake and nearly collapsed to the ground. "Okay okay I gottcha" Sam muttered as he carefully threw his older, yet shorter brother over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Inside their motel room Sam put Dean down on the furthest bed from the door and took off his Dean's blood-covered shirt before fetching the first aid kit,

"Dean...that's enough beauty sleep don't you think" Sam stated as he sat on the bed next to his slumbering brother and leaned him forward slightly so he would stay in a sitting position.

Sam sighed when he didn't receive any response and proceeded to stop the bleeding on the various cuts with a towel before starting to clean the deep cut on Dean's back. Sam stopped to get a clean antiseptic wipe before starting on the four cuts on his chest, the one on his shoulder and finally finishing off with the one on his head,

"Okay Dean, now all I need to do is bandage this and you can lie down properly" Sam said to his sleeping brother quietly. While Sam did exactly that he wondered how many times Dean had had to clean up his own wounds as well as Sam's and wondered also why he did these tasks without complaining or getting annoyed. That just must be Big Brother instinct and now he and Sam had switched roles and he wasn't going to complain about it, after all Dean had looked after him countless times when they were younger and their father had been off somewhere hunting, he deserved a break. After Sam had finished with the bandaging and had put gauze tape on his head wound Sam pulled off Dean's jeans and put him in some baggy tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt before laying him down carefully and putting the covers over him.

"You better be okay in the morning Dean" Sam said in a gentle voice checking his pulse and breathing rate, both of which seemed normal, before heading to the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Dean opened his eyes blearily and panicked when he couldn't see Sam, he sat up and found he was back in the motel room with bandages on his torso and pain running through his back.

"Sammy?" Dean called, but his voice was too quiet. Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, which he regretted almost instantly as the room swayed before his eyes causing him to fall back down on the bed. Sam appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist

"You're awake, you okay Dean?" Sam asked and relived smile gracing his features before striding across the room and grabbing some clothes to wear to bed.

"Been better" Dean said eventually and Sam looked over at his prone figure sitting on the other bed.

"Get some sleep then dude" Sam said getting two ibuprofen pills from the first aid kit and handing them to Dean along with a bottle of water which Dean accepted silently. Sam got into his bed and watched the ceiling until he heard the deep settled breaths of his elder brother before going to sleep himself.

The next morning Sam was up with the sun and had gotten to two of them breakfast and eaten his before Dean even stirred.

"Morning Dean" Sam said, glancing at him as he flicked through the channels on the tiny TV the motel provided.

"Morning" Dean replied, happier that the wounds on his side were causing him as much pain now.

"I need to change your bandages" Sam said at length, reaching for the first aid kit as he sat down on the edge of Dean's bed.

"Leave it Sammy, I'll do it" Dean muttered, taking the kit off Sam and pulling out the bandages.

"Yeah, you'll do it badly though Dean, so let me…come on man, you always look after me, just let me do this" Sam said, turning on the puppy dog eyes. Dean knew the second Sam used that look his was done for,

"Fine Sammy, but don't do the chick-flick moment again or I swear I'll clock you one" Dean threatened, although they both knew he wouldn't.

"Oh…there's the Dean we all know and love" Sam said sarcastically, as he started redoing Dean's bandages.

"_I'm glad your letting me help you Dean, You should let me be the big brother more often."_ Sam thought as Dean took two more ibuprofen from the first aid kit and closed his eyes again.

**A/N: Disclaimed. ****Okay, I'm really not sure how this one went, you have got to tell me, I really think I screwed it up, so please tell me if I need to change, add, edit, or do anything to this to make it better. Special thanks to a certain reviewer who has reviewed on both my previous one-shots, thank you so much for the support. **


End file.
